Spyro's House/Chapter 5
Sophie and Curtis steeling, Ember is dead Bartholomew: Oh no. Lateef: No one Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress. Crush: Roaring Sheila: Alright, no no no Crush weapon attack Sheila Sheila: Aw! Hurting and I will be there. Hunter: Be careful Sheila, this boss Gnasty Gnorc. Astor: Gnasty Gnorc, no Spyro. Hunter: Regret. Crush: Roaring Tomas: The monster, not believe. Billy: Sheila, get hurt, no way, no. Hunter: Billy, trouble of my life, what you matter how many times I have to tell you something about it. Lindar: Hunter, please. Hunter: Lindar, come on. Bubba: Smash down bosses. Sheila: Huh? Bubba: Sheila, no problem the same time. Damon: No idea what I was thinking. Lateef: Ripto no please don't forget to send. Sorceress: Don't forget Sophie and Curtis. Elora: Uh oh. Tomas: Elora, don't worry forever. Elora: No no, Tomas, bosses attack battle, Spyro and Ember not sure if attack of my favorite places. Gnasty: Ember, attacked! Spyro.exe claw kill Ember Flame: Excellent Gnasty, congratulations on your new job. Crush: Roaring Damon: Is dead Ember. Elora: No. Sorceress: Shut up about Elora. Elora: Huh? No I don't have any. Bubba: Ember's death. Crush: Roaring Bartholomew: Come to my boss. Gnasty: Ha ha ha, together with limited attacked Spyro. Damon: No Gnasty. Crush: Roaring Gnasty: Well Crush, this is what we have in common. Sorceress: Yes Gnasty, about to leave work. Gnasty: Good Sorceress. Sorceress: Happen again I promise you. Spyro: Oh, my way back. Damon: No please Spyro, lookout attacked. Billy: Be careful! Cleetus: Umm... Not sorry Spyro. Tomas: Ember, is dead. Crush: Roaring Gnasty weapon attack dead Ember Lutalo: Good work Gnasty, attack Crush. Crush stomp attack dead Ember Billy: My goodness! Astor: No, attacked dead Ember. Damon: What! Sorceress: Gulp, attack dragons women. Gulp attack dead Ember Gnasty: Ripto, attack. Ripto kick attack dead Ember Lateef: Oh way! Lindar: No please not kill him. Spyro.exe: Sorceress attack me. Sorceress attack dead Ember Damon: Huh? Bubba: Never again. Bartholomew: Angry no! Move it, Bentley. Bentley: What! No Bartholomew, talk to. Bartholomew: Bro, boss, Ember is dead. Bentley: No! Crush: Roaring Sparx: What that hell! Cleetus: Sparx, please let me know bosses. Lateef: Ah. Sparx: Get up, Ember defeat. Spyro: No no no sadness too bad Ember, rest in peace R.I.P. Gnasty: Spyro shut up, get defeat so you. Gnasty crystal freezing Spyro Damon: Spyro! Bubba: No. Flame: Spider be careful. Astor: Ah, I'm scar- Spyro.exe: Astor, kill more. Spyro.exe quake kill Astor Cleetus: No Astor! Damon: No kill is blood. Gnasty: That's is Astor, enough! Damon: Nooooooooooooo! Sorceress: Say goodbye Sophie and Curtis. Lateef: No 2 baby dragons! Damon: It's over. Sheila: Spyro, who are you? Ripto: Dragon Spyro, no were great to see you too baby dragons. Billy: Hey, Sheila. Sheila: Yes dear not. Billy: To believe it. Elora: Mmm... Spyro, crystal dragon status, no. Lindar: Almost Elora, girlfriend dragon. Tomas: Rescued from dragon, Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress. No more attacks, not mean they were going to do a little more. Spyro.exe: Good bye Spyro, never. Tomas: What! Search baby dragons. Cleetus: Ambulance, call Professor, dead by Astor. Tomas: How are you doing? Who's next. Gnasty: Got it Tomas, defeat Ember, Spyro and Astor. Billy: Oh no what happened! Crush: Roaring Billy: No! Flame: Get you way. Hospital Professor: Astor, happened evil Spyro.exe, over again. There is anything hurt blood injury by Astor, give up. Recovery Astor, continue to be the best time house. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House